Blind Date of Fate
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Santana is set up on a blind date but her date is someone from her past. Is this really a blind date or was this fate bringing them together again. Quinntana Week 2015


_Happy Quinntana Week 2015! Here is my contribution for the 1st day, it was meant to be a drabble but turned into a little more than that. This idea just popped into my head and I went along with it. I hope you enjoy it and have fun this week!_

* * *

Santana really hated being set up on blind dates, they always end in disaster, on their end not hers. She would have turned down the invitation but she didn't want to break her best friend Brittany's heart, so she decided to go through with it, even if her gut was telling her differently. This is how Santana found herself sitting in one of the swankiest restaurants on the Upper East Side of New York. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, whoever her date was, had a few minutes before they arrived. The last blind date Santana had been on the woman couldn't stop talking about her ex, she couldn't be with anyone who was not over their ex. The last thing the woman needed in her life was ex drama, especially since she worked hard at keeping her life drama free.

Santana was so engaged in her phone that she didn't realize that someone had sat down at her table. She looked up when she felt the table shift and came face to face with the beautiful hazel green eyes of Quinn Fabray. The same Quinn Fabray that she had a one night stand with at Mr. Schue's failed wedding, three years ago.

Santana licked her lips, "Out of all the places in New York, you had to step into this restaurant." She smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too Santana. I wasn't expecting to see you either; I am actually here meeting my date." She replied casually.

The other woman laughed, "That's the same reason why I am here. Brittany set me up on a blind date and I am waiting for her to arrive. She isn't here yet though."

Quinn tried not to laugh at how oblivious Santana was being; she was Santana's supposedly 'blind' date. She had put Brittany up to setting her and Santana up. The night that she spent with Santana had brought about the feelings that she had hidden for the other woman. Truth of the matter was Quinn had deep feelings for Santana since they entered McKinley together. She thought that Santana had felt something for her but that was dashed when she started dating Puck. She started dating Finn to get over Santana but slept with Puck because he was the closest she was going to get to Santana. When she looked over the whole situation it was pretty fucked up, but then again she was fucked up herself.

"Leave it to Brittany to try and help your love life along. Since your date hasn't arrived, allow me to keep you company, until she arrives." She suggested.

Santana thought about this for a moment, she hasn't seen Quinn in almost three years and this is the same woman who haunted her dreams every night. The same woman that she told that it was only a one night stand and that they should only be friends. She wanted to be more than friends and have more than one night but when Quinn said that it was a onetime thing for her, Santana's hopes were dashed but she played it off with nonchalance. Her feelings were hurt but she didn't want to let Quinn know.

"I don't want to sit here alone and look like a loser, so I guess you can join me until she arrives, if she arrives. She is already five minutes late." Santana responded.

Quinn smirked at Santana's response, "You really have no idea do you?" She asked her friend.

Santana frowned, "No idea about what?" She looked over at her friend in confusion.

The woman smiled, "Santana, Santana, Santana…Isn't it obvious that I am your blind date?" She tried not to laugh.

"Wait? How the hell are you my blind date? Did Brittany put you up to this?" She asked, trying not to get upset. She had spent three years trying to get over Quinn and yet here she is.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't be mad a Brittany. She was trying to help you out, she loves you Santana and wants you happy. She felt that you would be happy with me, so she called me to set us up." She explained.

Santana took a moment to let this information sink into her head that Brittany had set her up. She tried her best not to be upset with her friend. She was relieved that it was Quinn and not someone else but she wouldn't let Quinn know. "I'm not mad at Brittany, why don't we go somewhere a little more private so we can talk. Would you like to go back to my apartment, it's around the block?" She asked hopefully.

Quinn smiled, "I like that idea. Let's get out of here and get to know each other again. I really missed you Santana."

Santana smiled, "I missed you too Quinn."

They stood up and walked out of the restaurant and made the journey to Santana's apartment. They entered the building and took the elevator up to Santana's apartment. To Quinn's surprise it wasn't an apartment but an actual penthouse. Santana had done pretty well for herself as a writer she thought to herself.

Santana allowed Quinn to step off the elevator first into the apartment and she followed after, "Welcome to my home."

Quinn looked around, "You have private elevator access? How do you keep people from coming up?"

Santana smiled, "Elevators don't usually come this high unless they have a key, besides this apartment takes up one whole floor. Security is pretty tight here though, so no one will come in here and kill me in my sleep." She joked, "Let me give you the grand tour."

She walked Quinn through her home and enjoyed the expressions on the other woman's face as she was met with more and more rooms than expected. Her parents thought she was crazy for having so many rooms but she finally changed their opinion when they would come and visit her in the city. She will admit having a home like this can get pretty lonely but she wouldn't change where she lived for the world.

"Your home is exquisite Santana, thank you for showing me." She complimented her friend.

Santana smiled, "It's home and I knew you would appreciate it. I don't know about you, but I am hungry." She took Quinn's hand and led her to the kitchen.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and finally acted on what she wanted to do since she first saw Santana. She grabbed Santana's face and kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away, "I've wanted to do that since I saw you."

Santana licked her lips, "You have no idea. Why don't we eat and we can continue this a little further. There is no way that this afternoon will end in just a kiss." She pecked Quinn on the lips, "Let's get something to eat.

Quinn took Santana's hand and followed her into the kitchen. She had to thank Brittany for setting them up. She wouldn't run this time she will tell Santana how she really feels and hope that Santana still feels the same. It wasn't a coincidence that brought them together but maybe it was fate.


End file.
